


Want No One But You

by shawolxaddict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawolxaddict/pseuds/shawolxaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stile has a crush on Derek. That doesn't stop him from living his life though. (And getting kidnapped by his deranged Uncle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want No One But You

**Author's Note:**

> They are all juniors in this. No beta.

Stiles was sitting at his laptop doing homework (procrastinating on facebook) at home one night. He was trying to work up the nerve to write something, anything, on Derek Hale’s facebook wall. Honestly he shouldn’t be so nervous when he has the guys’ phone number. They have three classes together and have actually spoken.

This shouldn’t be as hard as Stiles was making it out to be. He jumps in surprise when he sees the little messenger thing pop up.  He got a message. From Derek.

**Derek Hale: Hey**

How the hell do you respond casually to that?

**Stiles Stilinator: Hey. How are you?**

“That’s casual right? I’m cool, no worries,” Stiles mumbles to himself.

**Derek: I’m cool, I had a question, If you don’t mind?**

“Yes! I will marry you and love you forever,” Stiles says to himself.

**Stiles: It’s fine what is it?**

He taps his foot anxiously and starts chewing on a pen. That whole waiting while you can see the other person typing gets him every time.

**Derek: what would be a good way to ask someone to jr prom?**

**Stiles: Like you are proposing, on one knee**

**Stiles: Just an idea though**

**Stiles: Who is the person?**

“Stop! You’re typing too much now!” Stiles says to himself as he slaps his hands on his desk.

**Derek: Really? I guess that wouldn’t be bad. And Jennifer**

Stiles stomach sinks. Why did he have to know? Of course it was beautiful cheerleader Jennifer. That everyone loved. Even Stiles loved her a little.

**Stiles: good luck**

**Derek: Thanks ttyl**

**Stiles: See ya**

“Why!?” Stiles wailed and then buried his hands in his face. Then he heard his father cough from his doorway.

“Um, Son why are-“

“Shakespeare makes me really emotional!” Stiles spits out. His father just nods and slowly backs out of the room.

***

 

Stiles received a party invitation on facebook from Heather. She was hosting a party while her parents were away. She was a friend of Stiles so of course he accepted. He didn’t realize until he got there that basically everyone had come with someone.

Scott with Allison.

Derek with Jennifer. (Derek took his suggestion too far and HAD to ask her in front of the whole cafeteria. On one knee. As planned.)

Boyd and Erica.

Isaac and… Danny? Really? Didn’t see that one coming.

He was sulking over a drink when Heather approached him. She hooked her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear.

***

 

Stiles wasn’t a virgin anymore. He was pulling on his clothes and Heather was thanking him. He was thinking this all over wondering what just happened. Heather wanted to do this again, sort of like a friends with benefits thing.

Stiles found himself agreeing.

***

“You what?!” Scott whispered to him the next day in class. It was English and the old man teaching it had told them to read at their seats quietly. However the two friends sat right next to each other. They hid their faces behind their books as they leaned closer to each other so they could talk.

“We, you know, had sex,” Stiles explained again.

“But you’ve never mentioned liking her. Right?” Scott questioned.

“Well she is attractive, and she offered,” Stiles shrugged.

“Wait, didn’t you have a crush on-“

“He who must not be named is in this class dummy,” Stiles cut off his friend. This is when they both took the opportunity to look two rows back where Derek was sitting. He looked like he was having a similar conversation with Jennifer. There were more smiles in this one though.

“Well, congratulations dude,” Scott held out his fist and Stiles bumped it.

***

Heather and he settled into a rhythm. They would meet up outside of school when they were both free. They would spend the time “practicing” as heather liked to call it. He would tell his father he was doing homework with her.

At school she didn’t ignore him but they didn’t act like a couple. There was no real flirting but there was a friendship. She had told him her friends knew what they did and he admitted to telling Scott about them. Stiles didn’t tell any of his other friends because he didn’t want it spreading like wild fire.

The thing is, he completely forgot the fact that Scott tells Allison everything. Allison also tells Lydia everything.  Lydia confides in Jackson as well seeing as they are dating. Danny finds out of course. Naturally Isaac is next to find out and then his very own crush finds out. Derek Hale knows he is sleeping with someone.

Stiles isn’t aware all this has happened of course. He is so blissfully ignorant that he lets Heather sit with his friends one time at lunch. Everything is going fine until she asks if she can do homework with him after school.

“Okay, after lacrosse practice. Do you want me to pick you up or should I come to your house?” He asks. He missed the knowing glances his friends made.

“My house, thanks Stiles I will see you later,” Heather then left with a happy bounce in her step.

“You call it homework?” Is what Isaac says as soon as she is out of ear shot. Stiles turns red because he did not expect that.

“How do you know? Wait how many of you know?” He asks as he whips his head around the table. They all kind of look at him and away. “Scott!” Stiles glares at his best friend.

“I only told Allison!” Scott raises his hands in defense. Stiles just sees how this turned into telephone in his head.

“Nobody can keep a secret can they?” Stiles shakes his head.

“It’s okay Stiles,” Jennifer, who is sitting right next to him, pats his shoulder. “That’s how Derek and I started dating anyway.” Everyone just froze and Derek turned beat red.

“Jennifer! That’s personal!” Derek spat at her. They argued back and forth a little while the rest of the table politely ignored (overheard) their argument.

“Anyway, Stiles, You can so convince her to actually date you,” Jennifer said.

“Oh, I don’t wanna date her,” Stiles explained simply.

“Seriously?” Scott asks.

“Nope, she doesn’t want kids, and she plans to leave for New York right after graduation,” Stiles states. “Different plans for the future.”

There was also the fact she had flat out said she didn’t want to be with him. That had stung a little. He had gotten over it quickly though. He knew someone would take her away at some point.

***

As he expected right before Christmas break he got a long message from Heather explaining that he was great but she found someone else. A student that graduated last year but still lived in Beacon Hills. He was happy for her but now he had to look at his friends (all couples nauseated him) and pretend not to feel as lonely as he felt.

It turns out the same time Heather broke up with him, someone broke out of prison.

***

Derek didn’t share much. He was always just quiet and supportive but he let it be known that his Uncle was on the loose to his friends. Peter was in jail for seducing a high school kid to sleep with him. They had an inappropriate relationship since the boy was only 15 and Peter was 28. The parents found out and the boy claimed he was pressured.

Now Peter was 30 and on the loose.

***

Stiles barely knew what Peter looked like. He had been around before going to jail but Stiles wasn’t over the Hale house that much. So that’s why when he’s wasted at Jungle (Danny and Isaac were right next to him a second ago, honestly) and arms slink around his waist he doesn’t think to do anything expect get closer to this person.

It’s masquerade night at Jungle. Everyone has a mask of some kind covering most or part of their face. Isaac and Danny also neglected to tell him about this. That means he doesn’t have one on. This guy does though.

This guy is also hot, buff and a little taller than Stiles. A half hour later Stiles is making out with him in the bathroom. He’s pressed against the door of the stall by this guy. Stiles is too drunk to take in his tone.

“It’s been so long,” is what the guy keeps whispering. Stiles finally puts together a sentence.

“It’s my first,” Is what he drunkenly slurs out. The guy doesn’t stop but it seems to excite him.

“Oh, your first guy, I guess I should make this fun then,” The guy whispers back.

Stiles nods along with him but is drunkenness is going away.

By the time they both have their shirts off and this older guy is reaching for his pants Stiles is stopping him.

“Look this is fun but I don’t really think this is the place or time for this,” the teenage boy explains.

“Okay how about I cut you a deal,” the older man asks. His hands rest on Stiles waist and he leans in close to whisper in his ear.

***

Stiles is outside of Jungle calling Danny a half hour later. The older guy has disappeared. Stiles is very sober now thanks to him. He also riding the high about the fact that he was blown in the bathroom and doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Danny isn’t picking up so that means Stiles is hoping he gets back into his house undetected. When Stiles pulls into his driveway he doesn’t see his father’s patrol car.

“Yes!” Stiles fist pumps the air. He rushes to his room. Unfortunately for him he has a huge hickey on his neck. “What the hell is this guy a fucking wolf?” He looks at it and decides it’s best to cover it with a band aid.

No one will notice.

***

Danny and Isaac corner Stile in the locker room.

“What happened to you last night?” Danny demanded.

“Me? Where the hell were you?” Stiles poked him in the chest.

“Being questioned by your dad!” Isaac whispered.

Stiles froze at that. “What the hell happened?”

“They found Derek’s uncle last night. He openly admitted to going to Jungle and sucking off some high school kid. Your dad saw us and thought it was one of us,” Isaac explained.

He vaguely remembers what the guy looked like. He does remember what he was wearing though.

“What was this guy wearing? Did you see him?” Stiles asked.

“We saw him for a second,” Danny explains. “Tight red V-neck t-shirt. He was wearing black jeans and black boots.”

Stiles was going to throw up.

***

Because Danny and Isaac were there he told them everything. This is the one thing that didn’t spread among their friend group.

(And he had to deal with everyone poking his band aid the rest of the day. I mean come on it should be obvious what he is trying to cover up there.)

***

“Dad?” Stiles asks his father who is sitting on the couch currently.

“Hmm?” He responds. He is still half watching the game.

“I’m bisexual,” Stiles stated simply. He then left the room.

***

When he woke up the next day his father was waiting for him at the table.

“Okay son I don’t care who you choose to love but please be careful,” His father then pushed some pamphlets towards him and rushed out the door. Stiles couldn’t help laughing.

That day he has a huge smile on his face. He was at his locker when Derek and Scott walked up to him.

“What’s got you so happy?” Scott asks.

“I told my dad. And he’s totally okay with it,” Stiles explains. Scott and Stiles share a high five. Derek looks on confused.

“Told your dad what?” Derek asks.

“That I’m bisexual,” Stiles says simply. Derek has a look of surprise on his face.

(He’s a little disappointed that Derek is surprised. I mean Stiles is a sexy option and Derek should know it.)

***

Danny and Isaac are the first ones he calls when he finds out that Peter is out of jail again. It freaks him out a little but he still doesn’t want to tell his dad. Or Scott.

“What are you gonna do?” Danny whispers to Stiles as they sat next to each other in the library. Isaac was sitting across from the two pretending to read.

“I don’t know. It’s not like he’s a stalker. And I bet he doesn’t even remember what my face looks like,” Stiles answers back.

“Apparently he gets really passionate though. And you were his first out of jail allegedly,” Isaac says.

“What can he do though? He has to stay in hiding and I’m the freaking Sheriff’s son. That has to warn him off somehow. Right?” Stiles wants confirmation. Isaac and Danny both look doubtful.

The three of them were sitting particularly close at this table. They were engrossed in their conversation so much that they didn’t notice Derek approach.

“What are you guys whispering about?” Derek says loudly behind Isaac, who jumps.

“Nothing!” They all practically shout in unison. Isaac quickly scrambles away with a goodbye and Danny chases after him. That left Stiles. And Derek.

“So, what you been up to big guy?” Stiles asks as Derek sits down.

“I need your help,” Derek says right away. Stiles is surprised because Isaac and Derek were like BFF’s. They even lived together because Isaac’s dad got arrested for abuse. Why was he asking Stiles for help?

“What is it?” Stiles asks cautiously.

“I want to break up with Jennifer and she won’t let me,” Derek says.

“What? Why not?” Stiles is honestly surprised. She’s beautiful, Derek is hot. They belong together.

(Unless Derek wants to be with Stiles. That can totally be arranged.)

“I told her something and she thinks I am making it up. That I need to change. So I decided that change was her. Now she refuses to talk about it and I defriended her on facebook, I don’t know what else to do,” Derek explained.

“Wow,” Stiles says. He is shocked.

“What?” Derek asks.

“I have never heard you say such a long sentence,” Stiles says.

Derek stalks away.

(Stiles agrees to help later on. He totally is doing it because he wants to know the secret.)

***

He pretty much sat down with Jennifer and talked with her.

What resulted was a lot of shouting and accusing. At one point she cried and at the end she hugged him and said. “At least he can be with you.”

Stiles is confused as to what just happened.

***

He approaches Derek in the locker room.

“I did it!” Stiles says.

“I know,” Derek says with a frown.

“Look, she assumed that we were together. And I mean how come you never mentioned the bisexual thing to me?” Stiles says in a low voice. Derek slammed his door angrily.

Then he stalked away, yet again.

***

Later that night he got a text from Derek. He wanted to talk and meet up.

“Yes!” Stiles agreed out loud. He sent a casual reply of ‘sure’ and Derek sent back a text saying he was headed to Stiles house.

Stiles has never cleaned his room so fast. He neatened up the living room as best he could. He put on his best t-shirt. Then he heard the doorbell ring.

He gladly swings it open only to find a man.

“Hello Stiles,” He says softly as he steps forward.

***

Derek was numb. He did not imagine the last time he spoke to Stiles this would be the result.

_Stiles is missing. You were the last one to speak to him._

It’s been two days. Two long days and there are stares now.

_I understand that there was an altercation in the locker room at school, what was that about?_

Derek is in such a rage and he feels so uncomfortable he forgets to think until the third day Stiles has been missing.

_Do you know where your Uncle Peter is? You’re the closest relative to him. Are you hiding him?_

The fucking cellar. The only place his Uncle Peter feels comfortable. He loves it there.

***

Derek approaches the place and feels kind of nauseated.

“Derek! It’s so good to see you!” His Uncle Peter greets him and Derek sees red. He wants to punch Uncle Peter so badly.

_We need to get him talking. Have him admit what he did and make sure Stiles is there. Don’t do anything rash._

“Uncle Peter,” Derek says shortly.

“Come to rescue your boyfriend?” Uncle Peter asks.

“He’s not my-“

“But you want him to be? I mean it seems so, the way your last talk with the lovely Jennifer went,” Peter says.

“Did someone call my name?” Jennifer says as she surfaces from the cellar too. Derek shook where he stood.

“Allow me to explain Derek, you don’t break up with me. That’s it. So I made a deal with your Uncle here. He keeps Stiles and once he’s gone we can be together. But you weren’t supposed to find out,” Jennifer says all this with an air of power.

Derek has barely registered this though. He has blacked out and is imagining the worst possible situation. He launches himself at the witch.

When he finally registers what’s happening the police are invading and breaking him apart from Jennifer. They find Stiles in the cellar. Tied up and in an induced coma because of some drug.

Derek watches from afar as the Sheriff holds Stiles.

***

Derek visits Stiles in the hospital for the next three days. He gives him flowers and leaves his favorite candy. Somehow Stiles has yet to actually see Derek though.

“I can’t believe this,” Stiles says to Lydia and Scott. “I finally get the guy of my dreams and he can’t even show his face.” He angrily eats another piece of chocolate.

Lydia laughs and Scott just shakes his head.

Stiles is released from the hospital on the fourth day. Waiting outside as Derek’s sister.  

***

“Stiles?!” Derek is shocked. And completely unprepared.

“Are you wearing batman pajamas?” Stiles asks from the door to Derek’s room. Derek blushes. Stiles smiles. “Are you going to invite me in or just stand there staring at how beautiful I am?”

Derek stumbles back and stammers out some reply. It doesn’t really matter though.

They talk for the next couple hours. About Jennifer and Peter. About Derek going out with Jennifer only to get over Stiles.

They talk about how damn crazy Uncle Peter is.

They make out a little bit but cuddle a lot more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
